


Reggel

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Mikulásláda [7]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, One True Pairing, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Mindig Reita ébredt fel először. Uruha sokkal lustább volt nála, arra is nehezen lehetett rávenni, hogy a koszos ruháit ne a padlóra hányja, hanem a szennyeskosárba a szoba sarkában, reggelente kirángatni az ágyból pedig valódi kihívás volt Reita számára még ennyi együtt töltött év után is - és mégis volt valami ebben a kis reggeli huzavonában, amitől a basszusgitáros inkább érezte egy a biztonság érzetét nyújtó rituálénak, mint bosszantó mindennapos problémának."





	Reggel

Mindig Reita ébredt fel először. Uruha sokkal lustább volt nála, arra is nehezen lehetett rávenni, hogy a koszos ruháit ne a padlóra hányja, hanem a szennyeskosárba a szoba sarkában, reggelente kirángatni az ágyból pedig valódi kihívás volt Reita számára még ennyi együtt töltött év után is - és mégis volt valami ebben a kis reggeli huzavonában, amitől a basszusgitáros inkább érezte egy a biztonság érzetét nyújtó rituálénak, mint bosszantó mindennapos problémának.

Amióta ebbe a lakásba költöztek, nem voltak függönyeik - pontosabban szólva voltak, egy fiók mélyén, de valamiért mindig elmaradt, hogy feltegyék őket -, ezért a reggeli verőfény beragyogta a szobát, és így a hátán, szétvetett végtagokkal alvó Uruha alakját is. Reita nyújtózkodás közben végigmérte a másik testét. A szeme elidőzött a combján, amit a gitáros tegnap gyantáztatott le a szalonban, és ami még mindig viselte a „beavatkozás” nyomait. Uruhának ugyanis nagyon érzékeny bőre volt, napokig tartott, míg eltűntek azok a kisebb-nagyobb vörös pöttyök és foltok róla egy-egy szőrtelenítés után, hiába kenegette mindenféle nyugtató balzsamokkal.

A basszusgitáros jóleső ásítások közepette nyújtózkodott még egy kicsit, majd közelebb hajolt a másikhoz, hogy óvatosan kisimítson egyet a frissen festett hajtincsek közül az arcából. Uruha meg sem rezzent - az a fajta volt, akit legtöbbször ágyúlövéssel sem lehetett volna felébreszteni.

Reita feltápászkodott az ágyról, és végignyalt az éjszaka során kiszáradt ajkain. Mindig elfelejtette feltölteni azt a fránya párologtatót, pedig ilyenkor, télen, a szobában folyton száraz volt a levegő a fűtés miatt, amit persze csak Uruha miatt kellett bekapcsolni. A basszusgitáros meglett volna nélküle, komolyan, hiszen a kitűnő szigetelésnek köszönhetően nem hűlt ki soha túlzottan a lakás - nem véletlenül költöztek egy új építésű, a legmodernebb nyílászárókkal felszerelt épületbe -, de párja ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy kifejezetten melegben aludjon, mert utálta magán tartani a takarót… Na meg a ruhát.

Mindig pucéran aludt.

Reita pedig ezért nem panaszkodhatott, végtére is ennek volt köszönhető, hogy minden nap ez a csodálatos látvány fogadta, amin most is hosszasan legeltette a szemét. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne adjon a másiknak egy futó, óvatos csókot, mielőtt átsétált volna a fürdőszobába.

Jól esett a hideg víz az arcának, és kivételesen első próbálkozásra sikerült betennie a kontaktlencséjét, ez alapján pedig arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ez egy jó, sőt, nagyszerű nap lesz. Rámosolygott a tükörképére, majd elindult a konyha felé.

Oda sem nézett a kávéfőzőre, úgy nyomta be a kapcsolóját, és a mosogató melletti csöpögtetőben száradó bögrék után nyúlt. Újra mosoly kúszott az arcára, amikor rájuk nézett. Az egyik fekete volt, a másik fehér, egyszerű, olcsó porcelánbögrék voltak, amiket a százjenes boltban vettek még akkor, amikor Tokióba költöztek - és ez volt az lényeg: _együtt_ vették őket. Az övé, a fehér már ki is volt csorbulva, de ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy addig használja, míg Uruha a magáét, és biztos volt benne, ha egyszer eltörik valamelyik - vagy mindkettő -, meg fogja őrizni a darabjait. Nem volt szentimentális típus, távolról sem, mégis…

Ezek bögrék egész egyszerűen sokat jelentettek neki, hiába voltak olcsó, könnyen pótolható tárgyak.

Miután kiadagolta a kávét - feketén magának, három édesítővel, sok tejjel és csipetnyi fahéjjal Uruhának -, levágott egy levelet a konyhaablakban álló aloe veráról - rejtély, hogy tudták életben tartani -, és kocsonyás nedvét egy tálkába kanalazta, majd egy tálcára tette a két bögrével együtt, és visszasietett a hálószobába.

Uruha még mindig békésen aludt, pont ugyanabban a pózban, szétvetett karokkal és lábakkal, ahogy Reita hagyta. A basszusgitáros akaratlanul is nevetett egyet, igaz, amennyire tudta, visszafogta a hangját, így az inkább hangzott rekedtes mormogásnak, mint valódi kacajnak. Letette a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre, feltérdelt az ágyra a gitáros két lába közé, és sunyi mosollyal az ajkán végigmérte őt. Azután a kis tálka után nyúlt, hogy bőséges adagot vegyen a tenyerébe az aloe gélből.

\- Tudod, Ruru, ha ilyenkor felkelnél, lenne időnk normálisan együtt reggelizni, zuhanyozni, beszélgetni… amit csak akarunk - mondta oldalra döntött fejjel az egyenletesen szuszogó gitáros arcát fürkészve. Az persze meg sem rezzent. - Sőt, akár sétálhatnánk is egyet. Azt mondják, az nagyon egészséges. Igaz, nem tudom, hogy mivel járunk jobban: ha kimegyünk a szmogba sétálni, vagy ha a viszonylag tiszta levegőjű szobában maradunk. Szerinted?

Uruha természetesen nem válaszolt - még mindig az igazak álmát aludta. Reita sóhajtott egyet, félig bosszankodva, félig mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, majd elkezdte bemasszírozni a tenyere közt időközben felmelegített kocsonyás gélt a gitáros piros foltokkal tarkított combjaiba.

\- Ha erre nem ébredsz fel - vigyorodott el sunyin, miközben erősebben kezdte el gyömöszölni Uruha izmait -, esküszöm, rád fogok borítani egy vödör jeges vizet.

Ám hiába a fenyegetés, Uruha tíz percnyi masszírozás után sem ébredt fel. Reitának pedig semmi kedve nem volt tönkretenni az ágyukat, így jeges víz helyett inkább egy csókkal próbálkozott. Azután még eggyel, és még eggyel, míg _az a lusta disznó_ ki nem nyitotta végre a szemeit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kedves Anon, remélem, valami ilyesmire gondoltál! ;)


End file.
